You're Not Alone
by patronusmagic
Summary: Up for adoption! Hermione overhears Harry Potter and Ron Weasley talking about her in a less than kind way. She gets upset and ends up being comforted by Professor McGonagall. Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters etc go to JK Rowling
1. Chapter 1

You're not alone

Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she ran away from two of her classmates, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She pushed through the crowds of people milling round in the corridors coming to and from lessons.

Older students gave her looks of concern and pity as she fled past them becoming almost hysterical. She finally made it to the sanctuary of the girl's toilets, where she proceeded to lock herself in a cubicle at the far end of the toilets. She started sobbing harder, the tears coming in huge waves, making her shudder and gasp. She thought back as to why she was in tears in the first place.

_-Flashback-_

"_Welcome class to charms, I am professor Flitwick" said the small, squeaky voiced professor "and today we shall be learning the levitation spell, can anybody tell me the incantation?" Hermione raised her hand eagerly. _

_"Yes Miss Granger do you have the answer?" _

_Hermione's eye shone as she said "Yes it's Wingardium Leviosa" _

_Professor Flitwick beamed "Yes well done Miss Granger ten points to Gryffindor, now I want you all to try and levitate your feathers, the wand movement is swish and flick" _

_The class then proceeded to practice the spell, somewhat unsuccessfully. _

_"Wingardium Leviosa" shouted Ron, jabbing the feather with his wand, it didn't move _

_"Look, you're doing it all wrong, you're going to take somebody's eye out, besides its Levioosa not Le-vi-osah" _

_Ron rolled his eyes exasperatedly. _

"_Fine, you do it then if you're so clever"_

_ Hermione rolled her sleeves up, a look of determination on her face as she spoke the incantation; _

_"Wingardium Leviosa" with the swish and flick movement, causing her feather to float towards the ceiling _

_"See here everyone, Miss Granger has done it" squeaked Professor Flitwick, just as the bell rang. Everyone filed out and headed towards lunch, debating how difficult they had found the class. _

_Hermione walked slowly behind everyone, when she heard something that spiked her interest "Its Leviooooooosaaa not leviosah! She's a nightmare honestly; no wonder she doesn't have any friends" said Ron exasperatedly while Harry laughed, tears formed in her eyes and she pushed past Ron and Harry and ran off._

_-End of Flashback-_

There was a soft knock on the door and a softly whispered "hello? Are you okay in there?"

It was Professor McGonagall. Hermione hastily dried her tears, and exited the cubicle, trying not to look like she had just spent the last half an hour crying.

"Miss Granger, whatever is the matter? I know you were crying in there"

She put a tentative hand on the young girls shoulder, this simple move reduced Hermione to burst into tears. Shocked, Professor McGonagall pulled the young Gryffindor into a hug and let her sob in her arms, gently shushing and stroking her back.

After a while they pulled apart and Professor McGonagall spoke "Lets go to my office, shall we?"

Hermione nodded and followed her professor down the corridor into her office.

"Sit down here" Professor McGonagall indicated to a plush red and gold sofa by the fire, Professor McGonagall then sat down next to her and looked at her cub with concern.

"Tell me what's wrong" said McGonagall gently as possible.

Hermione sighed sadly and told her head of house everything that had been bothering her, her inability to make friends, how people got annoyed with how clever she was and made snide remarks and finally what Ron and Harry had said about her.

Saying this part tipped Hermione over the edge and she began sobbing in earnest, so Professor McGonagall pulled the girl into a warm embrace and held her as she cried, eventually Professor McGonagall realised that her young cub had fallen asleep so gently easing Hermione to lay down on the sofa, she got up and tentatively and quietly called for her house elf

"Blinky?" a house elf appeared with a pop "Yes Mistress McGonagall how's can i help you?" the elf bowed deeply

"Would you be so kind as to take care of my student please? i have to deal with two of my other students"

"Of course Mistress" Blinky bowed respectfully, and with that McGonagall exited the room, intent on finding her two troublesome students.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everybody that reviewed the previous chapter and subscribed to the story it means a lot and gives me the confidence to continue with the story, also I would like to apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, for some reason Microsoft word changed the words without me realising. This chapter will focus on McGonagall berating the boys but it will also have the troll incident which results in Hermione and the boys becoming friends, as you know :) Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to JK Rowling. **

Minerva McGonagall was fuming, not only had two of her Gryffindors managed to upset her star pupil they had also made her feel like an outcast. She stopped to think and calm down a minute, she didn't want to go in there all guns blazing and shout at the boys as their professor, she had a job to remain calm in the face of troublemakers.

She took in her surroundings and realized that she was about five feet from the Gryffindor portrait hole, so she decided that would be her first port of call.

She stepped up towards the fat lady's portrait and recited the password "Courage"

The portrait swung forward to allow her entrance into the common room. She saw the boys immediately sitting by the fire playing an intense game of chess, so intense in fact that they did not notice their professor enter the room

"Potter, Weasley!" she barked, both boys jumped about a foot in the air, knocking the chess board over, sending the pieces running for cover. She felt rather amused at this but didn't show it

"I wish to discuss something with you, sit back down"

Both boys had jumped up when she had barked their name. So they reluctantly and nervously sat back down in their recently vacated seats. Professor McGonagall drew up a straight backed chair with her wand and settled herself down on it.

"I would like to know, Potter, Weasley why you find it necessary to put down a fellow student just for the simple fact they told you how to do a spell?" McGonagall accusingly glared at the boys, who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze

"Well..." Ron started nervously; professor McGonagall shifted her gaze to Ron.

"Yes Mr Weasley? You have something you wish to say?"

Ron shook his head and looked down at his lap thoroughly ashamed, as did Harry.

"I suggest the both of you apologise to Miss Granger and ensure that this does not happen again"

Both boys nodded and said "Yes Professor McGonagall" glumly.

McGonagall nodded seemingly satisfied that they had been thoroughly chastised. "Good now i suggest you go outside for a bit of fresh air before the feast begins" she said sternly. Both boys nodded glumly and exited the common room.

When Professor McGonagall entered her office, Hermione was awake and shrugging on her robe.

"May I leave Professor? Only I would like to attend the Halloween feast" Professor McGonagall nodded her approval, gave her consent and Hermione thanked her professor and left to use the bathroom.

By the sounds of the students chatter as they made their way to the great hall, the feast had already begun. So as quickly as she could, she entered the bathroom and rushed into the nearest cubicle. However when she came out she came face to face with what was unmistakably a troll, it had to be at least fifty feet tall.

It had feet the size of boats and a stomach churning smell of garlic and rotten rubbish bins. Terror filled Hermione as she saw the troll and she screamed and immediately tried to run back into the cubicle. The troll was too fast; it swung its club and broke all of the cubicles. Terrified, Hermione dove under the sinks, cowering, with her arms over her head.

To her relief, she heard a terrified shout "Hermione! Stay where you are"

It was Harry and Ron; they must have been passing and heard the commotion. With that the boys proceeded to throw pieces of rubble, sink and taps at the trolls head with no effect whatsoever.

Suddenly Harry grabbed hold of the trolls club and he was thrown in the air atop the trolls large shoulders where he stuck his wand up the trolls nose. In one swift movement, the troll grabbed Harry by the ankle holding him upside and swung the club towards Harry's head, only missing by inches.

"Do something!" Harry shouted at Ron who was standing terrified. Hermione suddenly snapped out of it and shouted to Ron who had just drawn his wand.

"Swish and Flick!" Ron did the wand movement and then cried out

"Wingardium Leviosa" the club flew out of the trolls hand, floated above its head and then dropped landing with a sickening crunch on top of its large head. Relief flooded through the three first years as the troll dropped with a resounding crash, which shook the very foundations of the bathroom.

"Phew" Ron let out a sigh of relief.

Just then Professors McGonagall, Quirrell and Snape entered the bathroom

"What on earth happened in here?" shouted McGonagall.

The three then proceeded to explain all that had happened. "Very well go to your dormitories immediately. With that the three children trooped out. It was safe to say that they were friends after that.

**This is not the end of the story, I will be continuing in my free time. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

November dawned bright and cold and Madame Pomfrey was kept extremely busy with the sudden bout of cold and flu that had spread among the staff and students.

Professor Snape was also kept busy, as on top of his teaching duties he was also required to brew several draughts for the frazzled matron, including sinus clearing draught, cough potion, pepper up potion and a potion for cold and flu symptoms. All of this left Professor Snape in a foul mood, where he took it out on his first year potions class which he had last thing the afternoon.

They were conjuring a simple acne potion one miserable cold morning. Hermione had been paired with Neville Longbottom because as Snape so maliciously put it he does not want to send one of his Slytherins upto the hospital wing in a matchbox.

Hermione had blushed and carried on with her assignment.

"So Neville you put the beetle eyes in first then you stir anti clockwise then you... No don't put them in yet!"

Too late, Neville had added the chicken claws in and the cauldron exploded with an almighty BOOM!, Drenching half the class including professor snape in the foul smelling potion causing them to shriek and hide under their desks.

Snape looked ready to kill as he advanced down on his two trembling students, who had gotten the worst of the potion "What is the meaning of this? Can you not follow simple instructions Longbottom? Or is your brain so abysmally small you cannot understand?" Neville blushed and looked down at his feet.

"And you Granger? why did you not stop him? Did you think that he would ruin your reputation of being an insufferable know-it-all?" Tears stung Hermione's eyes

"No that's not it at all. I-i tried to stop him but it was too late"Hermione stuttered, nervously.

Snape banged his hands down on the table, leaning closer to Hermione

"A likely story Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor"

The Gryffindors groaned at the unfairness of it all. Snape waved his wand and all of the potions disappeared

"Class dismissed" he barked and with that, the whole class (even the Slytherins) rushed out of the dungeons, not wanting to get in the way of Snapes foul temper. Hermione ran straight towards the entrance hall and out of the doors running towards the lakes with tears in her eyes.

Harry and Ron went after her, concerned for their best friend. Finally catching up with her by the lakes edge, Ron put his arm round her and said "Come on 'Mione it's time for dinner, just ignore Snape he's a git"

Hermione nodded but responded "I don't really feel like going in the great hall for dinner"

Ron thought for a moment, before replying "You two wait here I'll be back in a tick" and with that he sprinted off towards the castle.

Hermione and Harry were utterly perplexed

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy Y fronts was that about?" asked Harry, completely nonplussed.

Hermione shook her head, just as confused. The two young Gryffindors settled down on the grass, and were just talking about homework due in this week when Ron arrived, carrying a large basket covered with a red and gold chequered blanket

"What in the world is in there?" Hermione asked.

Ron grinned mischievously and whipped the blanket off to reveal an abundance of food.

"For you my lady" said Ron winking cheekily, making Hermione blush.

Harry grinned at his two best friends and watched happily as Hermione conjured her speciality blue flames while Ron laid the blanket down on the floor and laid the food on the blanket

"Our own personal feast" laughed Harry and Ron and Hermione laughed too. Harry's eyes widened at all the food he had managed to procure. There were crusty bread rolls slathered in butter, Chicken sandwich spreads, Vegetable sticks, humus, Tuna mayonnaise pasta, salad, chicken legs, chips, and a delicious assortment of deserts including treacle tart, lemon meringue pie and chocolate torte.

They all ate and chatted happily about anything and everything, then Ron checked his watch and cursed ,jumping up

"We've missed curfew!"he exclaimed.

Both Harry and Hermione jumped up at the same time. Hermione waving her wand and making the food disappear.

They ran towards the castle, down the corridors. What they didn't realize was that in their panic, they had ended up running down the third floor forbidden corridor.

"Whose there? Come on show yourselves i know you're in there"

All three children froze terrified, it was filch!, they broke into a run and came to a door

"Damn it's locked" Cursed Ron. Hermione hurriedly pushed him out of the way "Alohamora"

The door opened, and they all rushed inside, hearts racing. All three children turned round and screamed at the sight that met their eyes, a three headed dog.

3


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres Chapter four sorry I took so long to upload. Just a little bit of information about the previous chapter there were a few mistakes. When I said first period potions I actually meant last. Anyway thank you to everybody who reviewed etc. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, places etc. **

"Aaaargh" they all screamed again and made a mad scramble for the door, in their haste to get away from the dog.

The three first years wrenched the door open and tried, with difficulty to stop the beast from escaping and to shut the door. They finally succeeded and looked at each other, shell-shocked.

"Wow that was close" said Ron, indicating with his thumb and forefinger while Harry blew upwards in relief.

"Come on lets get to Gryffindor tower" said Hermione shakily and so they made their way to the common room as quickly and as quietly as possible.

* * *

The next day, the three Gryffindors did not mention the three headed dog at all, in fact they pretended that it had never happened in the hope that it was just a dream.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were once again out on the grounds, under the shade of the large oak, tree situated beside the lake.

"So what are you guys doing for Christmas?" asked Ron.

Hermione almost at once, launched into a long winded explanation of how she was going to a chalet in France for two weeks and then visiting her grandparents in Wales.

"How about you Harry" asked Hermione "What are you doing?"

Harry just shrugged gloomily, looking down at the grass, pulling it apart with his fingers

"Oh Merlin! I almost forgot, Mum said I have to stay at Hogwarts this year as she is visiting my brother Charlie in Romania"

Harry immediately brightened up and the two boys started chatting animatedly.

"Hey guys? I'm going to the library to research that dog thing we saw see you later"

Both boys looked up inquisitively but nodded and bade farewell to their best friend.

"Ah this is more like it" Hermione thought as she inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of old books and dusty tomes.

Setting her bag on a table, she set off towards the magical creatures section, wanting to know what the dog was.

She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into something rather hard and large

"Oomph" she landed hard on the floor "Oh sorry Hagrid" said Hermione.

Hagrid smiled kindly at her and hauled her to her feet "S'no problem what're yer doing round here?" asked Hagrid.

Hermione looked down at her feet not sure if she should say anything.

"I er well yesterday me, Harry and Ron came across this three headed dog and I was just wandering what species it was."

Hagrid looked shocked for a moment.

"Yer mean Fluffy? How did yer find out about him?"

"We got lost last night" Hermione explained and Hagrid nodded, obviously satisfied with this.

"Well I'm not goin' ter tell yer, m'fraid I can't" Hagrid shook his head and Hermione sighed.

"Go on off with yer now" said Hagrid, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione bade Hagrid goodbye but not before spotting a large book on dragons tucked underneath Hagrids arm. Why would Hagrid want a book on dragons? Hermione thought momentarily as she tripped over something and landed on the floor, winded.

"Haha the little mudblood fell over my foot. I best bleach it, don't want to get infected" Hermione heard Malfoy jeer.

She turned round onto her back and glared at Malfoy.

"very funny Malfoy"

Crabbe and Goyle were still guffawing behind Malfoy. Malfoys eyes darkened and he stooped and grabbed Hermione by the front of her robes and slammed her into the wall next to them.

"Don't you dare talk to me you freak." and with that he punched Hermione in the face and grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the wall behind her.

Tears stung Hermiones eyes but she did not let them fall. Malfoy let her fall, kicked her in the stomach, winding her once again and spat on her as he ran down the corridor with his two friends who were still laughing.

Hermione sat herself up slightly and put her head on her knees and started sobbing her little heart out. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, thinking it was Malfoy back again. But she looked up into the concerned face of Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger come with me" she lifted Hermione up and put her arm round Hermiones shoulders to keep her steady.

She then led her down some corridors and a flight of stairs before entering her office and gesturing for Hermione to sit down. She rummaged around in a tall cabinet by the door and pulled out a vial of bright blue liquid.

"Here drink this it will help"

She handed the vial to Hermione who uncorked it and downed it in one, surprised when all her injuries seemed to vanish. McGonagall sat down next to Hermione and looked the young girl in the face.

"Who did this to you? and the truth please."

Hermione wiped her tears impatiently and said "Malfoy he-he called me a mudblood"

Hermione saw anger flash through her Professors eyes, but didn't say anything. Hermione was sobbing heavily now as she continued to tell her professor everything he had done.

She pulled her sobbing student into her arms and let her cry on her shoulder. After half an hour straight of crying, Hermione pulled back with red puffy eyes and said

"I think I'll go back to the Gryffindor common room if that's ok? I'm really tired"

Minerva nodded and patted her on the shoulder and led her student out of her office. She left also, intent on finding Draco and giving him a punishment he would never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whoa it's been ages since I updated this story! I'm sorry *grins sheepishly. I'll be making improvements to the previous chapters as well as I realised when I looked through it that there are loads of mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter.**

Minerva McGonagall stormed through the corridors at a furious pace. Students cast furtive glances at her as she passed but she paid them no mind. Turning a corner, she went down the steps that lead to the Slytherin common rooms and Snapes quarters.

Coming to a stop outside Professor Snapes classroom, she took a deep, angry breath and rapped loudly upon the door.

The door swung open, revealing an angry looking Professor Snape, in all his bat like glory.

"Minerva? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Snape drawled, surprised to find the head of Gryffindor within spitting distance of his chambers.

"I wish to discuss the behaviour of one Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall replied sternly, drawing herself up to her full height, her lips thinning out.

Snape gave her a cold, calculating look for a few moments, before standing aside and allowing her to sweep into the room.

"What is this about Minerva? I'm afraid I haven't got all day." Snape drawled.

"I have just sent an upset Miss. Granger back up to Gryffindor tower. It transpires that Mr. Malfoy and his cronies have set upon Miss Granger, they physically assaulted her and called her the derogatory term 'Mudblood'" McGonagall raged.

"Very well, I shall deal with it." said Snape carelessly.

"Oh no no I think not Severus. Do you not think I notice how you favourite the Slytherins? I will deal with Mr. Malfoy and his friends and see to it that they are punished accordingly. Good day!" and with that she stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving a very dumbfounded Professor Snape.

As the week progressed, Hermione seemed to be in a better mood. Now that Malfoy and his cronies had been dealt with they had left her alone. With dire warnings from Professor McGonagall if they didn't.

Rumours spread around the school like wildfire, after a very red eyed and wincing Malfoy was spotted leaving McGonagalls office, rubbing his backside. It was pretty obvious what had happened.

"Malfoy got what he deserved." said Ron, chuckling as they sat down near the icy lake.

"Yeah he did." said Harry, laughing at his best mate, who was jumping around on one foot.

"Ronald what on earth are you doing?" said Hermione, chuckling and raising her eyebrows.

"Trying to stay balanced on one foot." shrugged Ron.

Harry and Hermione exchanged an amused glance.

"Oookayyy?" said Harry slowly.

Ron spun on the spot to glare at Harry, but he lost his balance and fell backwards with a shriek and a great splash, landing in the lake.

Harry and Hermione roared with laughter as a thoroughly dishevelled and very wet Ron, spluttered indignantly and jumped to his feet.

"Erm Ron I think you're a bit wet." said Harry, before erupting into giggles again.

Hermione chuckled and cast a drying charm on a grateful Ron.

"Well that was fun." said Ron casually.

The trio looked at each other and burst out laughing. For a long while they couldn't stop. As Hermione wiped tears of mirth from her eyes she thought to herself. She had two amazing friends and intended to keep it that way, consequences be damned.


	6. Up For Adoption!

**Story up for adoption!**

I know these are annoying but I needed to get this out there. I've come to the decision that I am putting this story up for adoption. I have three other stories on the go and have rather lost the inspiration for this one. Free to a good home. Review or PM me if you'd be interested in adopting this story!

Thank you to everyone that has shown an interest in this story. I will NOT be giving up writing, just this story. If you liked this then feel free to check out my other stuff. Once again, Thank You all so much!

_~ Patronusmagic_


End file.
